Ayano Aishi/Flower-kun's Fanon/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. Ayano Aishi, or Yan-chan. * When is your birthday? The 28th of March, 1998. * Your blood type? O positive. * Please tell us your three sizes? No. * Tell us about your family composition. My mother, my father, my little sister, and I live in one home peacefully. * What's your occupation? I work at a maid cafe. * Your favourite food? I do not know and I do not care. * Favourite animal? Something ferocious, like a tiger or a shark. So a tiger shark. * Favourite subject? Psychology or biology. * Dislike subject? I do not have one. * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? My Senpai. * Do you enjoy school? If Senpai is there, yes. * Are you in any school clubs? Light Music. (IF LEFT AT THE DEFAULT) * What's your motto? No one else can have Senpai. * Your special skill? Stalking Senpai. * Tell us about your treasure? What, about Senpai? * Describe yourself in a single word? Dangerous. * Your forte? Eliminating rivals. * Your shortcomings? Empathy and feelings in general. * Places in your memories? Home. School. Wherever Senpai is. * What is your favourite drink? Iced tea. With lemon. * How good can you swim? As well as I need to. * Your timing in 50-meter race? I haven't tried one. * Your hobby or obsession? Senpai. * Disliked food? Anything Senpai hates. * Anything you want most currently? Senpai. * Afraid of heights? No. * Dislike thunder? I like it. * Rainy or sunny? Rainy. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Mechanical. * What do you eat for breakfast? I usually don't eat breakfast. * Do you believe in ghosts? Yes. * Can you play any musical instruments? I play flute well. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor. * Ever in quarrel with your sister? No, not really. * Do you have a cellphone? Yes. * How long is your commute to school? About 5 minutes walking. * Do you have more friends than most? It depends on if I can use them or not and how many are dead. * Your favourite sports? I do not have any. * How good can you cook? Well. * Favourite colours? Black and red. * Anything you can never forgive? Someone taking my Senpai away, or Senpai rejecting me. * How tall are you? 4'7". * Shoe size? 7 in womens. * Your dreams? To have Senpai. * Do you have any marriage desires? Just that it's to Senpai. * Do you dislike hot drinks? No. * Do you like bitter coffee? Yes. * Bed time? Whenever. * Wake up time? '''. Before Senpai wakes up, so I can stalk them. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Futon. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? On Senpai, yes. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? I don't care about such things. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Left. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I met Senpai. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. My rivals met Senpai. * What's the name of your school anthem? I don't know if we even have one. * What's your favourite flower? Lycoris Radiata. * What's your favourite saying? Senpai will be mine. * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? I do not have one. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Senpai in a flower garden. * And summer? Senpai swimming. * What about fall? Senpai jumping in a pile of leaves. * And then the winter? Senpai building a snowman. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? Somewhere with Senpai. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga. * What's your allowance? 1693 yen/week. ($15 US Money) * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. I'm a bit off. * What are your hobbies? Stalking Senpai, thinking about Senpai, confessing to Senpai, writing about Senpai, taking pictures of Senpai, eliminating rivals for Senpai... * Tell us your weight. 101 pounds. * What are you capable of? Many many things. * What do you wear when you go to bed? Blue pajamas. * Has anyone ever asked you out? No. If someone did, and it wasn't Senpai, I would reject them. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Confess to Senpai. * Tell us about your daily routine. Wake up. Get ready. Stalk Senpai/eliminate rivals. Class. Stalk Senpai/eliminate rivals. Class. Stalk Senpai/eliminate rivals. Go home/stalk Senpai. Fantasize about Senpai/eliminate rivals/read manga. Go to sleep and dream on Senpai. * What is something you always carry with you? A small pocket knife. * Western food? Japanese food? Japanese food. * How do you commute to school? I walk. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? I think about Senpai. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? I think about Senpai. * Where are you living right now? The address is private. I live with my little sister. * What kind of place is it? It's a okay-sized condo. I live next to Tokumei Herupa from school. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Meeting Senpai. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Not meeting Senpai until now. * Do you like roller coasters? I am neutral about them. * How's your eyesight? Good. * What's your favourite holiday? Whatever Senpai's is. * What job do you have in school? Stalking Senpai and eliminating rivals. * What do you do in your freetime? I stalk Senpai, or fantasize about Senpai, or eliminate rivals. * How long do you study every day? Long enough. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Info-chan. * What do you do on the weekends? Stalk Senpai, fantasize about Senpai, work at a maid cafe, buy tools for eliminating rivals. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? With Senpai. * Are the school rules really strict? Enough to get rivals expelled with a bit of work. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? I don't usually eat lunch. * How many friends do you have? One actual friend, Info-chan. Many more to take advantage of. * Do you take any detours when you go home? I make sure Senpai gets home safely, then I go home. * Are you interested in any actors? I'm interested in murdering Kizana Sunobu. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? I don't have any. Category:100 Questions